ballsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Geo's World Project (2005)
A Geo's World video game was in development by "Balls" for Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, and formerly, Sega Dreamcast, Sega 32X, Sega Saturn, PlayStation, Xbox, GameCube, Nintendo 64, Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis, as it started development as a Super Nintendo/Genesis/Game Boy game under the working title Geo's World: The Adventures of Geo Guy II by Columbia TriStar Interactive and was first going to be released in Spring 1993. A Geo's World project didn't have a final name, but had many internal codenames and nicknames (See § Nicknames). Development The game started development as a Super Nintendo/Genesis/Game Boy game under the working title Geo's World: The Adventures of Geo Guy II by Columbia TriStar Interactive and was first going to be released in Spring 1993. After closure of the games division, Columbia TriStar shifted the game development rights to the publisher, "Balls". "Balls" then "hired" the developers "Balls" Studios Chapel Hill and "Balls" Studios Chipping Sodbury to work on the game. However, "Balls" then visited Sega's headquarters multiple times as they helped at hardware design and "Balls" decided to shift Sega version's development to what would become Sega Saturn, and in meantime, 32X. Of course, 32X wasn't succesful and was discontinued in 1996, after "Balls" delayed the release 2 times, but this time, until 1997. "Balls" also decided to shift the Nintendo version's development to Nintendo 64Nintendo 64 launched in June 1996., although the game was still a 3D platformer before it shifted to Nintendo 64 from Super Nintendo and Game Boy.Super Nintendo version used the Super FX chip, and like F-Zero, it also used Mode 7 Chip on graphics, but Game Boy version wasn't 3D platformer at all, of course. Now the game was to be developed for Sega Saturn, Nintendo 64 and (already) PlayStationPlayStation version started in 1995, after "Balls" Studios Chapel Hill saw the success of PlayStation. under the codenames Geo's Universe and Geo's Universe 64. The prototype was created in both studios (Chapel Hill and Chipping Sodbury) and was shown to then-CEO of "Balls", Michael Wildshill. Michael approved the prototype and the development continued. Sega Saturn was discontinued in North America in 1998 and "Balls" shifted the development again, but this time, to Dreamcast, under the name Geo Katana. The Chipping Sodbury studio was unfortunately closed in 1999, and then the Baltimore studio signed up and continued where Chipping Sodbury studio left off. The Chapel Hill studio closed in 2000 and the Quebec studio signed up and continued. After 2007, the final game designer Ken Sato left "Balls" of Japan and, as of April 2015, is part of True Gameworks. Coming soon! Gameplay The Adventures of Geo Guy II/Geo's FX World/Geo's Mars Coming soon. Geo's Universe-Geo Katana/Geo's Universe 64 Coming soon. Concepts There was planned to have a timer since the game started development on 32X, but was scarpped when Geo's Atlantis project started. Coming soon. Nicknames #''Geo's World: The Adventures of Geo Guy II'' #''Geo's FX World ''(Super Nintendo version) #''Geo's Mars ''(32X version) #''Geo's Universe ''(Saturn/PlayStation version, later used in the show of the same name) #''Geo's Universe 64 ''(Nintendo 64 version) #''Geo Katana ''(Dreamcast version) #''Geo's Atlantis ''(Game Boy Advance version) References